Pirating
by FayrieFox
Summary: They didn’t so much like being thieves as being sneaky. -Oneshot- ?


**\^.^\**

**/^.^/**

Title: Pirating

Warnings: None really, just Cid's mouth.

Prompt: Nov 16 -- Final Fantasy VII - Any - Pirates - They didn't so much like being thieves as being sneaky

Read and review please!!

Sephiroth looked out over the ship he stood on, The Gaia, and upon its _eclectic_, for lack of any other properly complementary word, crew. The one and only time he'd called it lackadaisical, in Wutaiin waters about three months back, to any of the crews' faces, the crew member in question, a loud man with unusual hair, had laughed and said that he should come aboard sometime and he'd show him what a proper ship looked like. The small blond boy, with similarly singular hair, who was walking up behind him, cringed and mumbled something about noogies, or maybe moogles.

Sephiroth was a general in the Shinra fleet who'd been after The Gaia for about a year now. Each and every time he'd gotten close it had snuck away somehow; from the look of the other ships and various ports it stole from, they didn't seem to be in it so much for the booty than for the sneaking. The loud man, whose name was apparently Zack, had laughed at him once he'd mentioned it to him and said that their favorite part of it all was the sneaking, Zack had even bragged that half or more of the crew could beat any Wutaiin ninja in a 'sneak battle.'

Though, just what was sneaky about blasting cannon balls at his ship and kidnapping him, he had yet to figure out.

After capturing him, Zack had taken him and thrown him in the hull of the ship and then pulled him out the instant his ship was out of sight. The first thing he'd noticed was the blond boy, again at Zack's side, holding out his sword to him carefully.

"Zack! Where we heading to?" A young girl dangling from the rigging asked. Sephiroth realized, shocked, that she was the teenage daughter of Wutai's ruler who had gone missing around the same time he'd run into Zack in Wutai.

"Ask Cid! He's the captain!"

"Damnit! I'm the helmsman you lazy son-of-a-tonberry! Now decide where we're goin'! Don't be layin' your goddamn responsibilities on me!" The man in question's bellow came. For the second time Sephiroth found himself shocked, he'd never thought that Zack could have possibly been the captain of the ship he'd been chasing for over a year. From the first time he'd met him, the man had seemed much too careless.

"What's it matter? If you don't like where his orders take us, you just head in the opposite direction!" Laughed a busty brunette from the crow's nest where she and a man in a red coat were watching to make sure they weren't being followed.

"Why don't we head inland towards Cosmo Canyon? It's about time for the Berry Festival; nobody will even know we're there." Sephiroth was surprised to find that this level-headed comment came from a lion-type creature curled up by the door to the captain's chambers.

"Alright! Cid we're going to Cosmo Canyon! Let's go you lazy landlubbers! Let's show Seph how fast this baby can go! Arr!" Zack called out in a blatantly false accent; before he walked off he slapped Sephiroth on the shoulder and grinned at him, "Now don't go running off. Listen to Tifa, she's the girl in the crow's nest and don't be badmouthing tea around Cid and you'll be fine. Oh! And don't let Yuffie, there in the rigging, see anything shiny you have. She'll swipe it. Cloud, why don't you go introduce him to everyone and show him around? I'm gonna go write Aeris and tell her we got him."

All he could do was watch him stride off whistling in shock, from both the sudden nickname and the man's entire manner all over again. From the corner of his eye he could see the boy, Cloud, smiling.

"Don't worry, we aren't going to ransom or torture you or anything. We just thought you needed away from Shinra, if only for a little while. You seemed really caged up the time we saw you before, in Wutai. Zack's old mentor, Angeal, said that you were treated like some prize show dog of Shinra's; that they only let you out to show you off and make sure all the countries they'd taken over would behave. I'm sure you'll begin to like it here better, just give it some time." Cloud said, and by the grin on his face Sephiroth found that he believed the boy.

He might just begin to like being here just a little too much, if the boy really meant all that his grin seemed to be saying.

**\^o^\**

**/^o^/**


End file.
